My Bloody Red King
by ItsGonnaBeOkaySomeday
Summary: this is an eventual lemon I'm bad at summaries sexual content and bad language
1. chapter 1

My name is Shay I work for a very high end company that deals with everything basically. We take phone calls for emergencies like power outages caused by hero and villian interactions or damages also do to hero and villians interactions or HVI for short. We send the correct paperwork wherever it needs to and fill out electronic statements for insurance purposes. As somebody who doesn't have a quirk but still wants to be a part of the hero business this was the best route I saw for myself. It's a lot of early mornings late nights and sleeping at your desk when there's some low action for me. You can imagine that even trying to keep up a social life with this kind of schedule would be pointless unless it's with the people you work with. Not to mention dating nope just nope no way... I've always been a loner but someday I'd like to settle down maybe have a kid or who with the right guy maybe they will have a quirk unlike me. Anyways I'm pretty smart and quick on my feet and it's been said that it's a shame I don't have any quirk otherwise I could have made it in the top 10! Oh well life's funny that way. I feel like everything happens for a reason and no matter hero or villian somebody is either gonna see it as right or wrong with whatever action they take being justified for their beliefs. I'm not saying it's ok to kill people because they looked at ya wrong! Just try to see it from others point of veiw ya know? Anyways work is a bitch... Constantly on my toes having to be cautious of my surroundings is a must.. especially for my self being a quiet, 5 foot, 145 pound girl I get overlooked literally...

Today has been quiet every since that legue of villians attack on the UA high campus things have been pretty quiet which can be both good and bad news. I don't know the full details media was asked and denied permission to speak with faculty or student on the matter of the attack and since it only effected UA campus grounds we weren't called in.

Passing the and to keep my mind sharp I play stategic games both online or single player. Like I said I'm pretty smart so it's kinda easy for me to win but the games constantly update based off current events and such. Plus some you get social merchandize for getting high scores or willing in tournaments!

On the other side..

DAMMITT!!! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! Stupid Almight and his new found pet what was his name? Deku?! Stupid shitty brat got in my way of my plans to end this once and for all for my master! My poor Nomu didn't get to come back either all this hard work and little to show for... I haven't heard from master and Kurogiri is recovering from being attacked by the fire quirk guy and the other shitty students. Currently sitting in our new hidout in an abandoned werehouse we each seem to get out own space since we added new members after the attack some shitty girl who's super annoying and some jackass who needs a new face.

I wonder what it would have felt like to have Almights blood pouring like rain as we tear him limb from limb would feel like. Master would be so proud and I'd have my revenge for the one who decided he saves enough and left me to literally die and rot. I need some new members that can help speed this process along. I need my revenge this is so fucking frustrating and I hate everything right now!

I change into my black hood and remove my hands to get more comfortable with the laptop on my lap I sit on the annoyingly comfortable couch that's just here for some reason that I don't really care for and try to take my mind off things and play a game..

Shay's side

'Hmm.. this guy's pretty good' I thing to myself as I settle for second place. "It's not like you to lose! They must be pretty smart" my cousin midoriya reports from behind my shoulder. I huff 'i was just taking it easy on a new comer because I'm nice!' my cousin leave to get a soda or something from my works fridge. He was part of the attack still have no clue how he got in last I heard he was quirkless like me it kinda made me feel less lonely but I'm happy he gets to be taught by his all time hero and practically his good Almight. Dori is a good guy he is gonna make a great hero someday I just know it .

Suddenly there's a crash! I jump out of my desk to see midoriya passed out with a vortex spinning around close to him about to swallow him whole. A villian attack? Was midoriya their target all along? Quick as possible without thinking even though I'm terrified I get Dori away only to find myself consumed in a dark cloud of nothing. I feel as though my body is souless there's nothing for my senses to pick out for a second I think I'm dying as I see a bright light coming at me...

tomura shigaraki pov

Kurogiri has the most beneficial quirk out of our group. Anyone he's used his vortex on he can locate which is why as soon as he was able to I had him locate the shitty Almight Jr. To kidnap him and hurt Almight another way. As Kurogiris vortex dissipates I'm shocked to see not the piece of trash I was hoping for but a woman. "KUROGIRI WHAT IS THIS?!" I scream pointing at the female on the floor. "Well shigaraki it seems somebody interfered with the capturing of the UA student what should we do with her?" Giri reaponce does not please me I growl and start to scratch at my neck in frustration feeling my nails dig in slightly as the pain eases my frustrated mind I think of a possible way to use this as an advantage. Who was this girl? Why was the brat with her? Could we use her to get to him? All these questions can not be answered in till we get information from her which I plan to do as soon as she awakens. " Get her in some restraints we don't know what quirk she might have tie her hands behind her back and ankles together leave her in my room for now" I order this starting at dabi with his shitty attitude and lack of personality he grits his teeth at the order but does it none the less exactly as I said to.

Shay

I hear loud screaming, talk or tieing someone or thing up? I must be dreaming my head hurts and my body aches. I feel pressure on my arms and my shoulders start to burn and I try to rub my eyes but I find myself pulling and realize something veey wrong. Quickly I shoot up sitting straight I look for an exit or a window. Nothing only a florescent blue light and a door in this empty room plus a bed. Where am I? How did I get here? All the memories came back of the vortex and hearing yelling but other than that blank. I stand up on my knees after realizing my ankles tied together and noticing my clothes are still on me thank god. I scoot awkwardly and hop onto the bed to get more comfortable. "Hello? I don't know if anyone's there but where am I?" I call out looking to see if I'm being watched through a camera or something. If I am they hid them well considering there's nothing in the room with me. After what feels like forever but probably has only been 20 or so minutes the door creeks open slowly and I hear grumbled talk that reminds me of when midoriya is nerding over a hero. 'I hope I saved my cousin at least' I think to myself as the person steps I to the room with me...

There's a blonde girl with a wild look in her eyes as she sees me. " Oh my gosh hi! Tomura didn't say our new member was a GIRL!!! You're so cute and small my name is Himiko Toga can we be friends?!" She screams as she runs at me and clasps her hands in mine looking at me with a wild expression in her eyes. 'woah this girl is nuts but wait...' I think about what she said and it hits me "new member of what? When did I agree to that? Where am I?" I start to panic as Toga starts to smile with a little hint of mischief in her tone she states a matter of factly "oh you didn't get to agree what Tomo wants he gets it or somebody usually does and this time he didn't get exactly what he wanted but you're lucky he didn't put away with you like he normally would so I suggest.." she leans in way too close and I smell copper as she pulls out a blade 'where was she keeping tha-' my thoughts get interrupted as she puts the knife to my throat and she continues. "You be a good little girl and do what you can to keep him happy and keep him alive otherwise I get to swim in your tasty smelling blood hehehe"

What did this girl just say?! I'm panting now as anxiety takes over my body and I can't stop the hyperventilating as I start to see white dots falling all around me before I start to officially pass out Toga's body is slammed into the wall as she laughs psychotically as licks blood from her now split lip. Now a man is on the room with us he has black unruly hair and he looks like half his face got ripped off and he tries to stitch it back on himself. His expression is a mixture of bored and annoyed and his tone as he speaks shows he'd rather not be here as he looks at me then Toga I feel a sense of dread . " Hey you stupid bitch Tomura said not to touch or talk to her just check if she's awake.." he pauses and turns back to me and as he's sizing me up he continues, " I'm Dabi I guess you're the newest member don't know why when we don't even know if you have any skill let alone a useful quirk you better hope Shigarashi likes what you got or that one.." he points to Toma, " will make you suffer before you die"

What is wrong with these people where am I who is Tomura Shigaraki? I'm assuming he's the leader but still who is he and why do I feel like I might not make it out alive?


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Dabi warns me I start to feel nauseated by the meer thought of Toga so much as touching me again let alone be given free range to torture me. I start to squirm to try and get my shoulders to stop aching and Dabi tells Toga "let's go tell boss she's awake".

"My name is Shay.." I mutter out under my breath. "Hm don't care you probably won't be sticking around long enough anyways". Suprised that he even heard me that suprised is short lived as the dread overtakes me again realizing that Tomura Shigaraki is in fact the boss AND they are telling him I'm conscious which also means I'll probably have to talk to him.

I imagine him real big and scary like a mob boss with a scruffy chin and an ugly white fluffy cat he pets as he makes threats about icing some guys.

My mind goes into survival mode.

Realizing Dabi and Toga didn't close the door all the way I throw myself down to the ground with a huff I start to crawl like a caterpillar to try and escape with my ankles still tied as well as my hands it's proving to be quite the challenge however I make it to the door in 30 seconds. I knudge the door with my face using my nose to fit in the crease to get it to swing open a bit. Thankfully there was no creak but as I look out the door all I see is a short maybe 8 foot hallway with another door at the end and another door just beside it. I debate whether or not I should attempt to even try to look through either. Getting. The doors to open will be a challenge but if I'm fast I can get on my knees and turn myself around and grip with my hands tied. As I make it to the door directly down the hall in front of the one I'm crawling out from I hear water dripping and smell chlorine. Maybe we're near a pool? I dismiss as I reach the door and sit up on my knees. This should work have to be quiet keep breathing slow and steady. I turn my back to the door and manuver around trying to get the doorknob it's a little higher up about an inch or so above where my fingers are reaching up. Deciding to try and stand with a terrible amount of energy being wasted leaving me slightly winded I start at the knob again. Now I'm needing to bend slightly to get my hands lower. SUCCESS! I have a good grip on the doorknob and start to try and twist it. This also requires a lot of manuevering without being able to turn my wrists like I normally would.

The knob turns slowly so I don't make too much noise to attract any hint at movement going on. Suddenly I hear voices far off. They sound like they're coming from the wall beside me maybe another hallway on the other side of the wall? My heart races but soon the voices dissipate and I'm left with the sound of my heart in my ears feeling my pulse in my finger tips I start to sweat. I feel rushed. Feeling rushed makes me rush, rushing means mistakes are made. I need to calm down and get done in a timely manner as well as smart. Moving again I focus on my breathing and adjust my hands to grip the knob tighter, the sweat has made my hands slick and I need to grip it harder so I can get it open. HURRY! Take your time for stealth purposes but be quick about it.

As soon as he sees me he'll probably wanna do away with me. Being tied up still and not having a good enough quirk to release myself already to fight probably has made tomura shigaraki realize I'm not good and has already given Toga the okay to do what she pleases with me until I'm bled dry!

The door clicks in response to the knob being turned all the way.

Something's wrong.

My blood runs cold.

The door is being pulled open away from my hands.

I'm not the one moving the door!

I lose my balance and try to fall forward not back through the door where doom is most likely is going to be for me when they see I've tried to escape. Unfortunately I fall back my left side hitting the floor.

I hear a giggle and know who it belongs to.

Toga

My eyes are clamped shut in fear from what's to come next. After a new moments there's nothing but a slight shift in the air around me. I keep my eyes closed not wanting my imagry of the boss to be one hundred percent true. I wait as another minute goes by. Maybe it's actually seconds but these seconds are the longest I've ever felt in my life.

Finally somebody clears their throat. Clearly male so I assume it's Dabi. However the raspy voice I hear does not belong to Dabi unless he caught a cold in the 6 minutes he's been gone.

The new voice says. "Well I see our caged bird is trying to flee before she can fly. How pitiful your attempts go unfulfilled" I can hear the assumed sneer in his tone. My eyes shoot open in anger and I turn my head to glare in the direction of the voice. Standing there is a guy with platinum hair halfway between his shoulders and neck in a black hood and black pants with a hunched over posture that oozes lack of care for anyone or anything. His face looks dry and cracked maybe he's dehydrated? Upon further inspection I realize the creases may be scars maybe from an attack by an animal. Maybe Toga got ahold of some roofies and had a little fun with him in a drug induced nap.

I grin full of dead as a means of comic relief from my anxiety I laugh as I say "this from the guy who needs a glass of water and a lesson in moisturizing"...

You could hear a pin drop.

Toga screams in hystaria as the raspy voiced man who looks to be in his 20's maybe 25 years old maybe older grits his teeth and growls under his breath. He looks away from me and starts to walk around a corner as Toga squels.

"I told you Tomoshi she seemed like fun, and I was right!"

Hmm Tomoshi and Tomura Shigaraki? Nah this guy couldn't be the boss he's too... I guess you would call him plain. He looks like wind would break his back if he stepped outside. No exactly leader of psycho path villians looking type to be completely honest.

"I don't me to stop calling me that you little brat!", Not-Tomoshi yells as Toga leans over laughing so hard I assume her stomach is in distress.

" Ooh just wait Im so gonna repeat this to your master!" She wails out between bursts of laughter as tears come forth as she wipes them with her sleeves.

Huh guess he's not Shigarashi after all...

" You do that and you die"

I cough and the attention is back on me.

Yay.

What's his face looks as me in the position I'm in I suddenly feel very vulteble and start to sit up on my knees as I begin to ask a series of questions. "Where are we? Why am I here? Who are you guys?" My mouth is like a bullet shooting out these questions one right after another without giving any time in between to let them answer. There's silence still as Toga's face turns neutral, bipolar much?

Mr. Chapped face looks amused at my questions like he has all the answers and he'll never tell. Also like maybe he's been in this situation before dealing with prisoners or forced members asking the same or similar questions.

"You got in the way" he says with a menacing smile placed on his face. Freaking scary is all I can think.

"You got in the way of getting an important piece of this revenge sceme and now we must find a way we can use you to either get the missing piece or hurt the missing piece"

My stomach drops. They wanted Midoriya after all. This can't be good I can't tell them who he is to me even if we're just cousins Dori will save anyone in need especially if it's personal. Knowing him he's probably trying to find me if he's even awake from the attack I have no idea how much time has passed between then and me being unconscious could be an hour maybe evem a day. I decide to play safe and stupid.

"What piece of what puzzle? I dont think we have Any high tech at the office you guys got me from. Our computers can't even support windows 10!" I laugh nervously hoping playing ignorant worked and they don't see through my act.

All Mr. Chapped face, Not-Tomoshi, what's his face had to say in answer to my question was, "the piece to kill Almight" and then it all hits me. These guys are the Legue of Villians. They're wanting to use me to get Midoriya to use him to get Almight.


	3. chapter 3

Tomura Shigaraki pov

Since the girl Kurogiri accidentally captured instead of Izuku Midoriya seemed to be close in his general proximity she must know him some way. Perhaps she could be useful to us if not for her relationship to the new child prodigy Almight has taken a liking to then for whatever quirl she may have for us to exploit and cause some damage by putting it into a Nomu.

Since we're laying low and putting some time into developing our new members we have free time and I find myself annoyingly bored. So bored in fact that I had invested in getting my hands onto a computer to use. I find myself lazily playing strategy games or mind teasers to attempt to keep my mind fresh. Sometimes there's online challenges that I beat everyone at most the time anyways. There's seems to be a person some where with a mind almost as smart as mine. Occasionally I'd break a sweat in trying to beat them and still would almost come up short. There's been a couple times this person has beaten me but not by far. It's irritating but also not for some reason. Also for the past couple hours this person has not been active there gamer tag is showing offline and this bothers me and doesn't make the games as entertaining without a real challenger so I switch to the news.

As I'm sitting on the couch with the news on that some of a bitch Dabi and annoying Himiko Toga walk in from checking on our new guest. "The girls awake, not sure for how long, doesn't seem like she has a useful quirk to even get herself untied, hope you know what your doing.." Dabi says looking down on me with a look on his face and his tone that sounds undermining.

This bastard is gonna get himself killed by me or maybe I'll let Toga's freak ass use him as she sees fit and drain him for every last drop slowly so he has to hear her annoying monologueing. That's what he gets for being a smart ass prick and for talking down on me like that. Shame that I can't waste his quirk yet he's proving to be useful and seems to be keeping the psycho on check most the time anyway probably because she knows she can't kill him but he trumps over her any day and I'm sure that's the only reason she listens.

She Dabi before I'm done with him and I'll kill her simple as that I'd rather deal with him than have her around with her annoying voice and creapy obsession with the hero killer.

I stand up glaring at Dabi and putting my hands in my pockets of my black hoodie after I place the hood over my head. I shove past him and reply "don't question me unless you wanna die piece of trash"

I walk behind Toga who's overly excited to have another girl who looks to be about the same age as her, maybe a couple years older, around at least for a little while. We start our way through the massive building that is underground for the most part. There's no windows and not a lot of lights. The few lights there are had all the light bulbs dead so we had to replace them from the janitorial closet we found. Mostly grey walls a few water stains on the ceiling one of the levels above us is a half gym with a pool Kurogiri , Dabi and Toga cleaned up and refilled to use for however long we end up staying here. There's a slight smell of chlorine in the air I get a whiff of and it makes my nose itch. We walk down one hallway as Toga turns and walks backwards looking at me as she states "this girl's kinda cute can I have her if you don't want her TomoShi?" Stupid girl asking stupid questions stating her stupid observations.

Personally I dont look at people for the sake of their physical appearances I look to see if they can prove to be useful for me to use in some way or another. "Shut up your voice is so irritating... I don't give a fuck who does what with the girl if she's not useful I don't need her but you'll wait until it's decided whether or not she is got that?" I snap at her then look back at Dabi who raises a thumbs up and Himiko laughs and replies " okay but I call first dibs!" God that annoying voice is enough to make me wanna put a bullet in my brain.

We reach the end of one hallway and some to a two way intersection. We can either go left that takes us to the elevator which leads to the upper levels or we turn right and there's the first door on the right that leads to another hall that leads to the janitors quarters straight ahead a few feet and the bathroom for this quarter of the buildings basement. The building that sits above us used to be a high end sales company with about 18 floors above us with abandoned qubicals and office supplies scattered around each floor. Because of it's massive size they let janitorial staff have their own lodgings. One of the rooms is where the girl we captured is residing in.

Dabi said she wasn't untied however I sense movement as well as labored breathing on the other side of the wall. This is another skill I picked up Dani and Toga don't hear what I hear otherwise they wouldn't have opened the door before I had a chance to signal them that somebody was close to the other side.

With a thud the girl hits the ground. She's still restrained. Funny I guess she crawled to try and save her miserable self.

There's a few brief exchanges of words then she says "this from the guy who needs a glass of water and a lesson in moisturizing" with an odd look mixed with a smile and her eyes screamed this was just a way her mind was coping with the fear that she might be under some severe trauma soon. That coping mechanism is smart ass remarks and shitty insults.

Oh how her fears are gonna become a reality for that stupid remark.


	4. chapter 4 lemon

warning there is lemon here its starts out kinda rapey but it doesnt stay thag way i did warn when it starts though and yes im aware theres a big personality shift i was just feeling kinda into it have fun!

Shay's pov

Whatever this guy with the scary ass look of amusement on his face name is I stare. Probably with a horrified expression bleeding out from my eyes (I've always been told my eyes give away my true feelings) He stares back at me and smirks.

There's a chill that runs down my spine as I have a million thoughts a second that come in so fast I can't focus on a single one all I can focus on is the next words that come from his mouth. " Dabi, Toga leave this interrogation to me this time, I'm irritated by this little shit talker"

For some reason my mouth is doing that stupid thing where it has a mind of its own and says to the man who has now become the center of every nightmare running through my mind " my name is SHAY" Toga giggles again and says to me " uh oh sweetie looks like you and me won't get the chance to play too bad you were starting to become my lastest obsession!"

Well if I didn't THINK I was dead already I certainly know for sure I'm dead now!

" Well since we're giving out our names now might as well tell you mine since I'm the last new person you'll ever meet" the man with tje black hood says as he squats down beside me and grabs a fist full of my hair to pull my head painfully up towards him so that I'm close enough to feel his breath on my face and can see clearly into his eyes as he continues, " I'm Tomura Shigaraki"

I gasp "wait what your the leader of the Legue of Villians?!" I curse my stupid mouth for not keeping itself shut. "You don't really look like it."...

Toga screams in laughter even Dabi cracks a half smile and chuckles, not sure if he's doing so at me digging myself in a deeper hole or if what I said genuinely was funny to him.

Either way I already know by way the grip on the back of my head tightens and starts to pull out several strands of my hair that I'm fucking Fa-HUUUCKED right now.

Tomura Shigaraki throws my head forward and releases my hair. He doesn't shove my head so hard that it hit the ground but it jolted pretty hard like if he were to have used for force than he did it would definitely of causes my to break my nose and probably lose my first couple of front teeth. He stands up and yells for Dabi and Toga to leave and not to return period until he comes to them. 'probably to clean up the mess' I think in dread and I start to panic.

I'm about to be left with the leader of the group that managed to break into UA high school, the guy who faught with Dori and has enough power to keep a psycho in check along with a beast that could stand up to Almight himself ?! Usually it's Midoroya getting himself in these sticky situations only difference is he has the brute and brains to get himself out.

I know the saying is mind over matter but right now both would come in handy and unfortunately I only got the one and also very unfortunately I do mind in this particular situation!

Dabi looks bored again and says " nice knowing ya Shay" to me as he waves himself out of the room as I hear Toga ask him if he wants to join her and somebody named Kurogiri to the pool a few floors above. Well that explains the chlorine.. was my last thought as I scream while Tomura Shigaraki pulls me by the tie around my ankles, back into the door I tried and almost succeeded escaping from.

He slams my legs to the ground and walks out for a minute I had zero hope he wasn't coming back I know that look of crazy determination I knew he would be back shortly. He comes back in with a metal folding chair and plops himself down on it getting comfortable.

I can't help but wonder if his quirk is mind manipulation, if he could bend others will to tell him what he wants to know then makes you drive yourself insane by making your mind play tricks on itself. Or maybe it's mind control? Eithwr way I don't know what the hell to expect and that makes me more afraid.

My blood runs cold yet again for the millionth time that day as he asks me two of the worst questions he could possibly ask me.

"Who are you to Izuku Midoroya and what is your quirk you smart ass?"

I stare blankly. Trying not to let my emotions leak through. I try my best to act oblivious in my answer. "The kid from the sports festival? He's a UA student I know about as much as you know about him why?" I hope asking him a question helps me avoid having to talk about the quirk question maybe he'll forget?

He slams his hands onto the chair and yells making me flintch on the floor. " DONT LIE TO ME!", in a slightly calmer voice he continues with gritted teeth, " we know you were close to him around the time you were captured I'm sure you didn't think a nobody like you was our taget now don't lie to me again tell me what were you doing with that Almight Jr. Piece of shit!"

His voice gradually got louder until he was yelling again. Looks like I'll have to come up with a quick bullshit response that's halfway believable...

" He came into my office to make a report" I find myself saying. Tomura Shigaraki seems slightly satisfied with this answer but I know he wants more. " You see I work I a department that deals with the destruction from hero and villian interactions. People will call about about power outages or to help confirm for insurance purposes". He looks irritated so I keep quiet.

"And why was he there?" Is all he asks me. "Oh he was helping confirm a few things for a woman who got her she'd ruined by some piece of building that Midoroya has caused. That way the lady could get money from her insurance to replace it". That part wasn't a lie that's why he was there.

Thankfully Tomura seemed to believe this as he didn't have an outburst he just hummed in confirmation of what I said. Maybe if he realizes I can't help him get Dori he'll let me go?

My slight ray of hope was short lived as he slams the chair to the ground yelling " you useless thing what good are you if you can't help me get what I want?!" He starts to stomp over to me I sit up and scoot away as he slowly stalks towards me like a mindless zombie looking as the ground as he gets closer he starts to laugh menacingly and says very darkly with his voice deeper by a few octaves " well now what about your quirk?" He says as he squats down barely a few inches away from me.

Shit.

Fuck.

SHITSHITFUCKFUCKINGSHITSHIT FUCK!!!

He didn't forget. I'm dead I know it. I wish I was born with a quirk at least something! Funny never in my life did I think having a quirk would make my life much different now my life depends on it I really wish I did have one. Uh oh.. here comes mouth with a mind of its own again... Fuck

"Guess" leaves my mouth before I can stop it. If I weren't tied up I would have face palmed myself into obilvion right then.

I guess Tomura likes this answer or maybe he's so mad he's lost his mind because he grins wildly at what I said. His dark laughter fills the room again as he reaches out and grabs the bonds on my wrists and pulls me away from the wall.

*Warning this is where the lemon starts !*

I'm now on my back slightly on the side because of my wrists being behind me I can't lay flat. Tomura has a crazy look in his eyes and his mouth is practically foaming from his sudden surge of... exhilaration maybe? He hovets over my and grabs the collar of my black T-shirt and starts to pull slightly.

There's a tearing sound and my heart starts going into overdrive. "Since you don't wanna tell me your quirk maybe you'll show me if I put you in a situation where you'll wanna use it to save yourself. For some reason threatening to kill you doesn't seem like it would so the job..." He tears my shirt more very slowly to make my anxiety flare up.

I'm scared shitless.

'Maybe if I put up with this for a while he won't go all the way through with it?' I think to myself due to the fact that Tomura isn't going very fast and his hands are shaking that he probably doesn't wanna actually do what he's threatening to do. He's just hoping I'll think that he will and I'll give in and show him my quirk without him going too far. Unfortunately unless I somehow miraculously get the gift of a quirk one of three things will happen;

1\. He'll kill me before he has to take this too far than he's willing to.

2\. He's actually willing to go through with it all the way then he'll kill me so I'll end up suffering before I die

Or 3 he'll realize that I don't have a quirk and he'll make my death quick.

Im not a lucky person...

He continues to tear my shirt open slowly but now he's about a third of the way through but he's not opening the tear to look at my chest. His gaze is to the left of my shoulder I realize and inwardly smirk.

He's not very experienced he's probably very uncomfortable in this particular position...

A devious plot forms in my mind I'm probably not gonna live no matter what might as well have some fun with this.

He finishes my shirt probably faster than he would have liked and doesn't move. Instead he talks " you're going to have to use what quirk you have to help yourself out unless you want to be violated" he says not looking at me in anyway .

I smile briefly.

I make myself blush "uuhhh Tomura? Actually I umm geez this is embarrassing.. wouldn't mind.." I roll my shoulders so my shirt opens up and exposes my bra covered chest. " To be honest I always fantasized about being in this situation with a bad guy"

Tomura Shigaraki meets my eyes looking spooked.

I feel gross at the same time amused that I'm making this person very uncomfortable.

He starts to move off me and I sit up with my shirt open still and huff not realizing I've got a bit of a grin on my face. Angrily he grabs the back of my head, fist full of my hair like earlier and yanks my head back.

I groan, uhh wait that wasn't on purpose oops.

Shigaraki gets a little pink either from embarrassment at my sound or with how mad he is as he spits out at me " you think this is fun huh? Think I won't go through with it?! Well think again!" He yells as he opens his mouth wide and bites my neck hard.

I see stars. I know he broke skin I can feel it and it hurt too bad for it not to have. His mouth is still there as he's growling he pulls my hair again. I groan in pain but shiver.

Ugh finding out I'm a closest masochist at a time like this sucks ass..

I guess he likes that sound now and decides to bite again right under the first spot he bit and repeats it exactly the same as before. I shiver and moan I pull at my restraints around my wrists. He notices this and laughs.

I shiver again.

He leans away and releases my head I level myself to look at him as he says " I wont untie you i still don't know what you're capable of but you can move to where your hands aren't behind you. I get what he's saying and I'm flexible enough to move to where I squeeze my legs through and bend such to use my arms as if I were jumping rope and as soon as I do I put my still tied up wrists around Tomura's neck and pull him down with me as I lay on my back.

I pull his head close to my mouth and move to where I whisper in his ear. " Let's have some fun, bad-boy". As I bite his earlobe harshly. He jumps and move away but my hands causw him to bounce forward and out lips crash together.

This wasn't planned on my part and it causes my teeth to bump into his lip slightly and he groans. I'm actually kinda into it and start to bite on his bottom lip some more as well as lick at it.

He shoves my arms from around him and looks me in the eyes.

He doesn't look happy his expression is blank and his eyes are unreadable.

Soon he is gripping my hair the same way he has 2 other times now and growls in my ear. " I'm not letting you take control of this situation" this actually was pretty sexy sounding given his natutal raspy voice plus the combination of him talking low and deeper than when he's shouting or speaking evenly. Plus with his breath tickling my ear I can't help but moan.

He moves again this time lower just at my collar bone and bites down harsh. I moan and jerk slightly and lay my the side of my head on top of his trying to get some more contact any way I can.

He decides to cut away the rope that was around my ankles and I spread my legs apart and he automatically fills the space as I wrap my legs around his waist just as he bites down on my left breast not as hard as my neck and collar bone since the skin is softer there and I'm guessing he's not trying to make me bleed out just yet.

I squirm and grind my pelvid area against his waist. 'This is wrong but it feels so good' I think to myself.

Tomura growls when I rub against him and tears my shirt off the rest of the way as well as removing his hoodie. He's bare under it there's not much there he doesnt seem to have any fat on him but he's not just skin and bones either there's a slight leanness to him with braud shoulders.

I sigh and look at him in the eyes Im not about to make this guy feel not self conscious but I'm not about to stop this either so instead I stay neutral by saying to him " if you wanna go further you gotta at least kiss me I say leaning in"

He stays where hes at much doesn't stop me when I put my arms around his neck this time and pull him into me. This time it's more coordinated and pleasant when we make contact. I press myself fully against his body with his shirtless chest pressed up against my still covered breasts it's still nice. It's really warm and I want more but I wanna do a few other things to see what he's willing to do.

I continue to kiss him gentle and then I move my lips to his bottom one is inbetween both of mine again with his upper lip above mine. I start to suck, lick and nibble on it. He moves his hand into my hair again pulling slightly as we both moan I slip my tongue past his lips and touch the tip of his slightly.

Next thing I know he's pulling me closer wrapping his other arm around my waist and starts pushing his tongue against mine and into my mouth as he assumes dominance now.

Tomura starts to press his pelvic area into my midsection were both still completely dressed so we're just dry humping while he rubs his tongue against mine, both of us breathing heavily into each others mouths teeth grazing our mouths and bodies hungry for more, as I feel his hard on poking my right pelvic bone.

He stops kissing me and pulls me sitting up with my legs and arms still around him as he starts kissing down my neck he reaches behind me to undo my bra it takes him a few seconds probably because we're both getting excited and impatient.

He gets my bra unclasped and tries to slide it off then realizes he has to do something..

Quickly I remove my tied hands from around his neck and he lets me loose.

I think he expected me to run because he looked shocked when all I did was finish sliding my bra off only to put my hands into his hair.

His suprised face dissipates and he goes to licking my breast while his hand massages the other one. He finds my left nipple and he takes the bud into his mouth and bites.

I throw my head back and groan as my back arches and I pull at his head pushing him closer against me.

He starts to suck and I turn to goo as I moan and grind myself into him.

I NEED more.

Sensing that I'm getting frusterated he removes his mouth only to have my push him back into my breast. He laughs and whispers in my ear "impatient hmm" and presses against me to where I have to lay back against the floor.

He kisses down my neck passed Mt chest where I honestly wished he stayed longer at down my stomach and to the waistand of my dark blue skinny jeans. Tomura undoes my button and zipper and starts to pull down my pants along with my panties slowly.

When he's finally does he sits up on his knees and goes for his own pants I see his hands are shaking and I lean up and take over pulling both his pants and boxers down as well.

His length isn't bad about 6 inches and has a good thickness to it for being a skinny guy. He catches me staring and looks away I just lay back and wrap my legs around his waist, giving him a full view if he decides he wants to, and tugs slightly.

He does take a peek and I guess he gets over his shyness because he starts rubbing his tip at my entrance and up to my clit.

Uugh this feels too good.

I roll my head to the side and start to pant and moan I'm already wet as hell so he just pushes his tip in after rubbing my clit nicely a few times. I tense up it's been a while since I've done anything with anybody not since prom night when I graduated 3 years ago.

He pauses for himself. He's panting like crazy I can tell he's having a hard time keeping it together. I push my hips up and pull him the rest the way inside me with one fluid motion.

He drops my hips his nails digging into me as I moan loudly into his ear.

His breathing is shaky and he's quivering I can help but wonder if he's ever been with anybody else. I roll my hips and he rubs his thumbs over my pelvic bones I'm guessing he likes how they feel when I roll them because that's where he keeps his hands and still rubs me like that while I continue to roll my hips grinding against him with his dick rubbing my insides nicely.

Pretty soon he starts to pull out slightly and shove back into me. There's a wet slapping sound as he does this repeatedly along with my moaning and his panting.

He picks up speed and starts to massage my breasts when he catches them bouching with our movements. I still grind up as he pushes himself back in causing him to go deeper into me making my moans louder.

Tomura Shigaraki has the sexiest groan ever. His pleasure face isn't half bad either. Mouth slightly open with his sounds passing his lips, sweat glistening all over his body. He's sexy as hell.

I can feel myself getting closer and he is too by the way his pace is quickening and his movements are more jerky. I start to clench around him more as I feel the heat pooling in my stomach.

All of a sudden Tomura pull all the way out. I look and glare at him right before he sits up and pulls me up and gets behind me.

He pushes on my back and I know what he's wanting to do. I bend over with my butt up and face pressed on the ground and he pushes back in.

Gripping my hips he pushes in as he pulls me against his pelvis. In this position he hits me deeper and I feel so much fuller it's driving me wild.

Our moans get louder and Tomura goes faster.

I see a flash of white as my orgasm hits me like a bus. I clench down hard and with one more thrust into me Tomura Shigaraki groans and spills all his seed inside me.

I guess I was able to give him something he wanted after all even though he didn't know he wanted it at first.


	5. chapter 5

Shigaraki pov

Did that really just happen? What came over me all of a sudden? I'm still inside her trying to catch my breath, legs are shaking. I take that back my whole body is shaking and feels tingly from staying in this position for so long or the fact I just had the most powerful orgasm of my life that I'm not sure of.

The girl, Shay I guess her name is, is still breathing hard from her release too she's also not making any sudden movements and is staying in this bent over position with me leaning over resting against her back.

My mind starts to wonder.. was that her quirk ? Did she manipulate me? Quickly I realize I didn't wear any contreseption and I pull out swiftly. Was this some plot to impregnate her thinking I wouldn't kill her if she wound up concieving my child?

I start to become enraged so much so that when she decided to roll onto her back I pounced. Pinning her to the ground she smiles at first then opens her mouth in shock when I wrap my hands around her throat and squeeze.

I will not be a pawn. I use pawns I hate not feeling in control I hate thinking I'm bested I will not be bested by some girl!

"How did I use you?" Shay gasps out. I guess I was saying this all aloud by mistake.

"You tricked me! You used your quirk to make me have sex with you and impegnate you so I won't kill you!! It's not going to work!" I scream frantically at her squeezing my hands harder around her throat.

Her eyes widen like I hit the mark. She claws at my hands to try and get me to release their hold. "Who's the evil one here Shay? Hmm?!" I ask her as I lessen my grip to see if she will reply.

Coughing she looks me in the eyes gasping out what little she can say that leaves me stunned. "No... Birth control... Quirk... Less.." her eyes start to close and she passes out.

Oh

So she was quirkless and is also on some type of birth control?

Who in the world did Kurogiri get? How was it her and not Midoriya?

I release her throat and leave her there on the floor naked. I scan her body she has a few scars here and there probably from childhood rough housing.

I'm lingering not particularly thinking about anything just watching. In her unconscious state she sighs. So I didn't kill her hm?

'It wouldn't be a bad thing to keep her around' I'm shcoked at my own thoughts what's happening to me? 'i may not be able to use her for what i originally wanted buy the Legue could use a pet...

That would give a good excuse if anyone questions me why I decided to keep her around then again the only people who would question it wouldn't accept any answer right or wrong theyd just go with whatever they thought.

I get dressed and look at Shay and decide to dress her too and tie her hands in front of her . Instead of leaving her on the floor I pick her up and lay her on the bed left here from when it was janitorial staffs living quarters. She seems to become comfortable in the bed and rolls over onto her side.

I hover for a moment before I decide to leave and inform everyone of the newest member of the Legue of Villians.

I walk into the hallway outside of the area Shay is resting in and listen. I don't hear or sense anybody near this area. Maybe 'hopefully' everyone decided to follow orders and stay away and they didn't hear what happened.

I continue on my way to the main area also the common area and kitchen area I start a pot of coffee needing something and not sure what. Shortly after the water starts filtering through the coffee grounds and into the pot Dabi arrives and starts to rinse out a bowl in the sink next to me.

He casually glances and be probably just to see what I'm doing. I glance back and see him look me up and down. I already made sure not a hair was out of place from my appearance before they had left me.

I start to become irritated and slightly worried that he hasn't stopped. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!'" I snap at Dabi who doesn't even flintch at my outburst.

He looks away and goes back yo scrubbing his bowl and simply asks me "how did the interrogation go? Find out anything useful from Shay?"

I feel like this question is asked because he knows and he's teasing me. I really fucking hate Dabi he just pisses me off with his shitty attitude and thinking he's better than all of us sometimes he forgets his place but then I put him back but he still never learns.

Am I just being paranoid thinking he knows what I really did with the girl? I'm taking too long to answer and I growl in frustration as I reply to his questions "she didn't put up a fight I found a little out I'm still needing to piece it all together but for now she's staying until I can set up what she do to be useful to us"

Dabi finished his bowl and puts it on the drying rack. He looks amused and leans against the counter opposite of where I'm sitting drinking my coffee. He smirks and shakes his head as if answering no to an internal question he asked himself.

"Must be really good information for you to be giving me such an extended answer. Usually you tell me to mind my own business" he looks amused and too smug.

I can't let my emotions change how I would normally react but I can't help but remember..

*Flashback to 35 minutes ago*

 _I'm sucking on one of Shay's nipples and she pushed my head closer as she grinds her hips not as close enough to something else as I would like.._

*End of flashback*

My ears become red I put my hood over my head and look down at the cup in my hands as I tell Dabi to mind his own damn businwss. He chuckles lightly and walks passed me on the way out of the kitchen and he says darkly barely above a whisper " can't wait to get to know out newest member better" as he pays my shoulder.

I freeze enraged at his words. I can't let others know what I don't fully understand either why I want to keep her around. If I did they would question me and think I'm weak and not fit to lead. They could go off on their own ams wreck everything!

I throw my mug at him and he ducks and it shatters against the wall. He laughs darkly and walks away in the direction of his living area.

He knows something he doesn't know what happened but he knows I'm feeling different he's going to test this out and see what he can do to make me look bad. I'll just have to let him do as he pleases in order to not alert anybody else of this developement. I'll have to let Shay become a slave treat her like dirt and let the team pass her around like a continuously uses washcloth if that happens.

Something doesn't sit right with me and I'm getting more angrier with each passing second. Deciding to do something that will probably bite me in the ass later I head back to what's most likely gonna be turned into Shay's permanent living area.

It's isolated away from all the other areas so she's further away from the others but I'm still closest since I don't sleep much and tend to nap on the common area on the couch or on one of the other floors.

I need to have a talk with that girl before she let's something slip.


	6. chapter 6

Tomura Shigaraki pov

I walk into Shay's room it hasn't been long since I left but she's seemed to be asleep now rather than just passed out. I left her on her back now she's on her side facing tje wall slightly curled into a ball. I walk up to the bed and find myself scanning her frame. She's not bad looking but normally I don't really look at people that way usually I'm too pissed off at how most people mainly females tend to think some strong hero with rippling pecks is gonna save the day and make all their problems go away. But nobody saved me and nobody came to save Shay either as of yet.

I find myself wondering about her life. Did she have a lover already? Was she alone? Is anybody looking for her? Does she already have children? I quickly snap myself out of it. Why in the hell should I care? Nobody cared about me when I was a kid left all alone to rot they all just ran passed and said a hero would help. Well they didn't and they won't always you need to save yourself. Protect yourself.

I can't help but think though. She's not bad looking surely she's got somebody maybe a husband or boyfriend? Shay has a slim but curvy figure with brown hair that goes to her shoulder blades and a tiny nose. Her hands are small with long fingers with painted nails with a panda face on them I now notice.

My 3 middle fingers find themselves dragging along her body staring at her calf and going up. I pass her though, hip, ribcage, up her arm and all the way to her shoulder. She shudders in her sleep but doesn't wake.

So she's on birth control that's one less thing to worry about is proof of our activities. Still I need to let he know if she speaks of it I wont hesitate to kill her. Also I need to let her know where she stands in the Legue of Villians. I start to pinch her nose and soon she's up gasping for air.

"What the FUCK!?" Shay yells as she looks around spotting me she jumps a little. Shes just staring. Then she pulls her knees up to her chest putting her tied up hands around them and rests her forehead on top. She mumbles something I can't quite understand "speak up" I tell her and she sighs.

" I know you think I tricked you using some quirk to have my way with you or whatever... Geez this is embarrassing.. but that's not right at all. To be honest.." she looked up at me but wouldn't meet my gaze she seemed to be starting at my shoulder. " I knew you were gonna kill me once you found out I didn't have a quirk.." she continues and groans " but I figured 'hey going down anyways might as well have one last go before you die'!" She says in an overly enthusiastic tone I take as shes mocking herself out of embarrassment.

' so no quirk hm' I think to myself before saying aloud " you know I could kill you if I wanted to if you tried to attack me or attempt to escape right?" This time she meets my eyes a look of confusion as she tilts her head in question 'mm don't do that..' my pulse spikes at this imagine I see before me I don't like it.

"I thought you needed me to be "useful" to the Legue if I wanted to live? Why are you telling me that? And yeah I pretty much figured that out already I don't think I could escape without knowing where we are and also the fact that I would have too many people to watch out for if I did" she responds as I get closer she puts her legs outstretched and reaches forward with her restraints hooked around her feet in a stretching pose.

'you really gotta stop or I won't be able to stop myself..'

I watch her and my mouth runs dry. She looks back at me expectingly before I finally answer her *clears throat* " I'm going to untie you but first, nobody is to know what we did here got it?" She knods yes "good now second you need to follow my orders only. You will report to me every morning and night you will become my eyes and ears for what goes on inside the Legue. Ultimately you'll be the group snitch. If you hear of any coup d'etat talk going on you come straight to me" I finish.

Shay looks a little confused ams shocked at my words. Guess she didn't think I'd let her live still let alone give her a job and make her become a forced member/prisoner of the Legue of Villians.

She looks at her toes and wiggles them ans asks me a question I wasn't prepared to hear "why won't you kill me Tomura Shigaraki?" There was so sadness in her voice just a genuine question. "Would you prefer I do?" I reply.

She leans her head to the side not looking in my direction and hums. " I'm not sure but I'll follow your orders what choice do I have anyways"

"None" I say to her and she lifts her hands up saying "alright I agreed now time for these to disappear" I smirk and lean over with one one placed on the bed and grab her still tied up wrists pushing her down with her hands above her head. "Oh but you enjoy being tied up don't you?" Her expression hasn't changed it's very neutral and her tone is even when she speaks.

"Yeah now what of it? You like sucking on my nipples, point?"

At this I grit my teeth. This girl is something else she can be so aggressive then shy then ruthless the next so blunt and to the point. I like it.

But she annoys me still.

I get off her and let her hands loose and get up off the bed. "Remember you don't speak of this to anybody and no escaping other than that this is your bunk area Toga will give you a tour later on so you know where everything is. There's a bathroom right outside it's that other door in that hallway where you tried to escape from" she turns red and knods.

 _I wanna make her more red.._

I start to leave her be when she doesn't respond nor look at me she stops me with her words stunning me yet again "would you be interested in doing it again?"

I take in a shaky breathe and just leave shutting the door behind me as I quieltly think to myself 'in a heartbeat'


	7. chapter 7

Shay's pov

I managed to stop my word vomit but I still asked the question anyway. I don't know why I was just curious to see if he'd react or even answer. Watching him just walk out after really bothered me though I mean I get that we shouldn't talk about it with the other members of the Legue but why not when were alone?

I start to think about the role I was given. So I'm a spy then? A forced member.. I can't believe all this is happening all because I tried to be brave. I hope Dori is okay I wonder if hes looking for me we aren't exactly close since I'm his uncle's love child and all I mean we don't share a last name and nobody can link us together but still he's a caring person and a real hero already. But still I kinda hope he's not looking for me because 1. He would get killed and 2. I'm embarrassed so see the look on his face if he finds out I sleptt with thw guy who wants to kill his hero haha..

I wonder what's going through shigaraki's head right now. Does he still believe I tricked him? In a way I guess I did but he was gonna do it anyways by force even! Did he not enjoy it? He seemed to be into it. Is he embarrassed of the fact that we did that or just that it was with me? All these questions and he's not where I can ask them.

With my stomach grumbling I decide to head out. He mentioned a kitchen so maybe there's food or a snack I'm starving! Leavingy room I hear voices far off and decide to follow since I don't know where anything is as of yet. I enter an area with 4 couches areanged to make a square with space to walk between to sit and a table in the middle with a squoval shape to it. There's a few people who don't acknowledge me playing poker or something I'm not sure. I see the fridge but next to it pouring some tea in a cup is Toga...

This pretty like psycho really has too many screws loose for my tastes but she's the only other age appropriate girl who doesn't LOOK terrifying as fuck so might as well try to be friendly.

Toga sees me first and squeels in delight at my pressance. Clasping my hands in hers she pulls me over. "Omg my new friend Shayli is here! You must be starving we have stuff for sandwiches!" She yells and opens the fridge.

Stuff for sandwiches huh.. there was enough meat in this fridge to feed the Mongolian Army.. all sorts of variety not to mention cheese. I'm drooling and my stmachw starts to ache so I quickly grab the mayo, colbyjack cheese and roast beef and starts to make my sandwich I find some juice and pour some in a skinny blue cup. I sit at the bar next to Toga who's yelling at any and everyone who walks by or is near her that she has a new bestie who has a great set.

I don't even wanna know.

I scarf my food down and chug my juice feeling so much better. I look around and see all these poeple who look ordinary some look like aliens there's also a guy with a spider head and extra arms. I see Dabi shooting me an unreadable look before I guess getting bored and looks down at the two midgets fighting over a lighter.

Toga puts her arm around my shoulders and leans in " can I get a taste?" She asks sweetly I feel bad "I'm sorry I ate all my food but I'll make you a sandwich if you'd like?" I say apologeticly. Toga laughs and gets a wide ceepy grin on her face "so silly your blood I wanna taste your blood it snelty so good earlier I just can't help myself" she said as she bites my shoulder

I yelp in surprise and fall to the floor. Damn bitch broke skin and too some skin too! I look to see some blood leaking from the corner of her mouth and see some of my skin hanging out as well. Toga has a dreamy look on her face likes she's blissing out.

I grand my bloody shoulder and go up to Dabi "she always like that?" He knods in confirmation. I decide to ask him something else too but before I do that I scan the room only to find no sign of Tomura Shigaraki anywhere "where's Tomura's room Dabi I need to ask him a question" Dabi point east and I see a long hallway and he says " only one room in that hallway on the right the left is the boiler don't go in unless you wanna see some triple x shit going down" I caught his drift and said my thanks as I headed off to see if Shigaraki would be into some 20 questions with me.

I manuver around the crowdedness of the rowdy common area and get to the hallway it's a pretty long hallway almost to where the noise is barely a rumble I find the door on the right and knock. No answer. I knock louder and longer. As I'm about to knock again the door opens I see a weird guy in a suit and a weird head that looks like black fire.

"Oh you must be Shay our newest member Tomura Shigaraki has filled me in on your position welcome to the Legue I'm sorry to say it's under your particular circumstances however it will still provide to be a great help I'm Kurogiri I take care of all the needs of the members please feel free to come to be with any specific needs. Now than Shigaraki I'm going now behave yourself please!"

All I can say is wow. What a sweetie! He looks bad ass but is so gentlemanly it's hard to believe he's a bad guy. He's like the guy you want your teenage daughter to be I to but you know she won't because you approve too much.

After Kurogiri leaves I peek my head in. Tomura's room is not exactly what I expected. It's mostly empty aside for a few pictures of Almight with knives in them or broken bits of things you can no longer tell what they are scattered all about. I see a futon couch pushed up against the south wall and a few books here and there. Some look to be atlas's and some are science books about weather and quirks.

I hear the shower running so I guess he didn't hear me and Kurogiri speaking in the doorway.

How exciting..


	8. chapter 8

I walk into Shigaraki's bedroom and close the door behind me. First I check, yep there's a lock, then I lock the door and take a look around his room.

Messy, but it's an organized clutter I'm guessing Shigaraki could find anything in a second. There's several pictures of Almight stabbed with knives or scissors and some with the eyes being stabbed, obviously intentionally.

There's also several maps of various places. One seems to be a camping ground area.

' _Hmm I wonder why..'_

Finally I see, the door to the private bathroom for Shigaraki. Located at the back of the room and to the right. I carefully but quickly tip-toe over to the slightly ajar door. I then wonder has anybody else been in his private bathroom before? This makes me even more excited. Invading the evil villian, leader of the Legue's, private space.

Very _exciting_.

I manage to get the door open without making so much as a sqweak, the door probably had to have needed replaced already several times by a Shigaraki meltdown. The shower isn't very large, no tub attached, it's probably meant for only one person but Shigaraki and me are petite in size and probably have enough room for what I have in mind.

I can see his outline through the transparent but not quite see-through shower door.

He is still.

Did he notice me? If he did why isn't he telling me to leave? Guessing he most likely would if he truly knew I was in here and I come to the conclusion that he doesn't know I'm here, in his space, watching him.

I undress. Lifting my shirt first.

I hope he doesn't finish up soon it'll ruin my surprise.

Next my pants and underwear. Stepping closer I sigh losing some confidence I didn't even know I could have before this moment. Shaking off my nervousness I reach out for the metal handle of the shower door and pull it open.

Shigaraki doesn't react much at first. Then blinking rapidly, he gasps and looks towards me. At first he looks shocked then confused and now a look of irritation with his brow furrowing and with him scowling as he confronts me.

"Shay... What are you doing in here?" He grumbles out like it's the worse thing in the world that a woman, whom you are obviously attracted to since you both fucked each others brains out not too long ago, is standing naked in front of you and you too are naked.

Oh I guess he didn't realize I was naked?

I step into the shower with him as I reply "I wanted to take a shower not where Toga could assult me or.. Dabi.." I trail off stepping closer to him and looking at his face.

Shigaraki is now looking me up and down finally seeing what's going on and again bears a look of suprise and I bet if the hot water hadn't already caused it he would have blushed.

I scoot closer and we're pretty much flush against each other due to the small quarters of the shower and I wrap my arms around his neck and look him in they eyes smiling slyly.

"You don't mind, do you _Shigaraki_..?" I ask leaning my face into the crook of his neck and whispering his name hotly against the skin of it just under his ear before lapping at it with my tongue.

He groans. Low and very sexy to my ears and wraps his arms around my lower back.

I feel the water sliding all over my body and in between the creveses of what little space there is between us. My hands run their way up and into his hair massaging his scalp. He groans lowly like a cat purring in satisfaction.

Rubbing my nose against the crook of his neck my head lowly turns and I find my mind all foggy. Maybe it's the heat and steam maybe it's because of the act we are about to take part in. Who knows all I know is my lips are trailing along his jaw and up to his lips and when I reach them and they connect with mine an 'on' switch clickd on for the both of us.

In an instant, Shigaraki has places the palms of his hands on my ass and has lifted my body up as our tongues battle ferociously in my mouth. I'm only fighting back half heartedly because it just feels so good.

My legs wrap around his waist and my back is pressed up against one of the shower walls. My hands and fingers tangled up in his hair and his are roaming around my body as his, as well as mine, hips thrust forward for searching for friction.

Both caused by the actions between the two of us and the water Shigaraki's manhood easily slips into me during one of our thrusts into each other's pelvises and we both jolt forward into each other, gasping into the others mouth.

Eyes gazing into one another, panting breaths and being connected has made my whole entire mind go numb with nothing but Shigaraki. This feeling is just too good I feel I might go insane.

All I want is to have him ram into me but he is irritatingly still. Looking back into my eyes that won't tear themselves away from his. The water is still pouring and feels slightly less hot, maybe I've gone numb to its scalding temperature. That's fine, all I wanna feel is him.

Whimpering I bite my lip, his gaze shifts slightly for a second to watch then looks back, I tug on his hair and whine out, "Neh, are you ever gonna move _Tomura_?" I say his first name like it's first nature, I mean it's not like it's the most intimate thing I've done with him right?

He hums and leans into my face. Thinking he's going to kiss me I lean in too and close my eyes almost all the way before he stops just as the tips of our noses have brushed past each others.

"Mmm impatient now, hmm Shay? 'cuse me for not wanting to hurt your.. womanhood.." he says looking from my mouth to my eyes before finally closing the distance and starts moving his hips.

It's a wet and sloppy kiss as he's mercelessly thrusts into me at a fast pace making me gasp and moan at the same time. The wet slapping sound of our bodies slamming together sounds so perverse it makes me clench up. This makes him groan into my mouth and I shudder as he hits a really deep spot inside.

We pull apart to breathe better and his pace quickens and I feel so close to the edge in ecstacy. I cling to Tomura Shigaraki like my life depended on it. Pressing our bodies completely flush against the other he leans his face into my neck and is whispering out my name repeatedly.

"Shay. Shah. Shay..."

Neverending would be amazing but it's noticibly coming close to the end. Shigaraki's thrusts arw more spurratic and he's not so much as pulling as as he is shoving his cock deeper and deeper into me driving me wild.

I'm first with the wave of my orgasm crashing into me full force. "Ngh Aaahh Shigaraki!" I gasp out as I climaxe.

He continues to thrust into me and it feels even better now that I'm more sensitive from cumming. Unfortunately a side effect is convulsivly clenching amd that's what drives his climaxe to come. With a loud grunt he spills his seed into me yet again.

I think I've become addicted to this dellusion I'm feeling is turning into love.

I'm falling for a man who's entire life has been known to be covered in blood and this realization terrifies me about as much as it fills me with thrill.


	9. chapter 9

7 months later

Tomura POV.

There's a bright flash of light behind my closed eyes. Feeling as if I just drifted off to sleep I assume that it's still the middle of the night. I open my eyes to see who exactly I will be stabbing from waking me up only to find Shay closing the door behind her.

' _Hm sneaking in for yet another late night rendezvou'_ I think to myself smirking.

This has become a regular occurrence for me and Shay. Pretty much since the start there was an undenyable attraction that turned out to be very mutual.

Something struck a cord with me that fateful night she decided to jump me in my private shower and after we stepped out we had a chat that was definitely suprising on my part.

Flashback to 7 months ago.

Me and Shay detach ourselves after our shower sex. Wow now I can say I actually had shower sex and sex in general.

I turned off the water and stepped out first to grab two towels handing Shay the other as she steps out. She smiles and quietly says thanks before wrapping it around herself.

I am first to step out of the bathroom leaving Shay to dry off while i search for us some clothes since it doesn't look like she brought any with her.

After dressing myself in my usual black sweater pants and black lomg sleeve shirt I pull out a white v neck tee and a grey pair of shorts that feel like sweat panys material and are a size too small for me.

I find Shay towel drying her hair still completely naked and with the towel no longer covering her I am left with the full view of her naked. She's fact the shower so I'm seeing her profile and I can't help but wonder why she seems so interested let alone attractive in me.

She has nice curves and some pudgy spots here and there that actually add to her sex appeal even though it's only slight and focused mainly on her thighs and chest area.

She stops drying her hair and notices me. Blushing slightly I reach out to her with the clothes and she walks over to me. Not grabbing the towels at first she scans my face.

"What's that look for?" She asks

"I didn't know I had a certain look" I grumble out in reply. I hate the sound of my voice..

Shay looks at me and smiles slightly before placing the palm of her hand on the side of my face. Flinching slightly at first then just staring back. Shay too has a strange look on her face as her thumb gently carasses my cheek. It's a soothing feeling and I find myself thinking I wouldn't mind feeling this way more often. Sexually satisfied and then afterwards being emotionally soothed as well as comforted was not something I'd ever have in mind being done to me.

It's almost as if there's deep rooted affection and love pooling around my stomach and it aches. What am i aching for though? I'm receiving more than i could ever imagined and I already feel as if I'm overflowing why do I feel something's missing?

I find myself grabbing the hand Shay has placed on my cheek. Not hard or menacing just holding it and pulling it slightly away. I hold her small hand in my slightly bigger one and bring it up to my lips and kiss her palm. She sighs and comes closer to me and I wrap my other free hand around her waist.

Shay rests her head on my shoulder and leans into me. I kiss the back of the her hand next slowly and lingering. Then I kiss her wrist, again lingering for a few seconds then going about and inch above where I last pressed my lips to.

This moment is terrifying.

Never have I let my guard down like this. Or shared tenderness and care. It's terrifying and I soon realize I feel complete. Maybe the ach for more was wanting to recipricate the feeling she was giving me and make her feel the same. How odd for me to care like this.

Pulling away and detaching myself I shove the clothes at her. She looks confused and worried but says nothing as I turn away and walk out yet again. I can hear the shuffling of the clothes as she gets dressed. Very overly aware of her presence I begin to feel cold and there's a tightening in my chest.

Shay steps into my room finding me sitting on my bed she joins.

"So.." she begins to say something but I cut her off.

Pushing her back onto my bed and jumping on top of her I stare back at her, eyes wide in suprise mouth slightly open. Why her? Why me? And why now?

"Tomura.." Shay begins again I love hearing her say my name.

" This is odd for me" she continues, "I've never actually.. well been spontaneous or really dated before let alone been that intimate. If you don't like it or if it makes you angry just set me straight and tell me to fuck off and I will"

Intimate. As in intamacy? So it wasn't just sex for her? This makes me feel strangely relieved even though I hadn't realized myself yet that it was something I had been worried about.

I relax slightly and lay so our bodies are mostly flush against one another's.

"What if I decide I want to make those spontaneous and intimate moments a more regular thing?" I find myself asking.

This cusses her to look suprised again but she smiles. Wrapping her arms around my neck she pulls my face closer to hers. She then whispers out " you sure? And you don't plan on sharing me right?"

"Never"

She pulls me closer and I can feel her got breath on my lips as she says "good, and i don't like sharing either" my heart skips a beat and I feel a shark of electricity when our lips meet again.

End of flashback.

However when Shay turns around I can tell that she didn't come here for sex. She looks worrier and is shaking slightly did something happen? Did a league member attack her. I sit up quickly alert ams awake.

"Shay what happened? Did somebody hurt you tell me now!" I find myself yelling the last bit and she jumps in suprise. I see tears brimming her eyes and my anger boils more.

"You need to tell me before I go on a rampage and kill everyone.." Shay comes up and shakes her head no. So she wasn't assulted good but what's wrong then?

Her hands are still shaking and I see now all of her is kinda spasming as she paces in front of me. She plops down on the bed suddenly and is very still, 'is she even breathing..?'

I'm a little scared about what's going on now and my heart's racing.

" I'm just gonna come right out and say it.. um Tomura I'm anywhere between a week to three months" she says.

Huh? "What do you mean?" I ask very confused.

She sighs and takes out a plastic sack that's rolled up from her pocket there's something wrapped inside and she starts to unroll it. "Toga bought this for me as part of the check ups and I though it was a joke like it was rigged but I fojnd out Dabi was the one who actually bought it and told Toga to give to me."

She unwraps it and pulls out what looks to be a white plastic spoon but upon handing it to me it's something called a quick response test and there's letters on a grey tab that says 'pregnant'.

There's a ringing in my ears my blood has run cold and heart beating a million beats a second it feels like.

"But I thought you were on birth control.." I say suddenly remembering our first session.

" Yes but I got it over a year ago and it has to be reinjected every year with new medication in my arm and I got it January of last year.."

"But it's April what about your shark week?" My head is pounding.

"The medicine makes it irregular and I haven't thought about it there's times where I domt get it but every other month and one time it took three months that's why I'm saying anywhere between a week to..." She trails off.

Still holding the stick in my hand and reality hasn't completely smacked me yet into Oblivion i find myself asking "is this a late April fool's prank or something..?"

Shay bursts into tears putting her head in her hands and hunching over. She sobs out "no you fucking bastard!" And then I feel the smack.

Holy fuck...

At this rate how we were going at it she could have multiples in there. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!!

All of a sudden a smile breaks out onto my face. This is actually making me kind of happy.

"Hey.." I put my hand on her thigh and she finally looks up at me her face all red and puffy. Shay sniffles "what?" Her voice sounds horse like mine almost. "Do you love me?" I find myself asking. Honestly I'm a little worried we actually never had the feelings talk just the boundaries talk about not sleeping with anybody else.

"Yes but do you love me?" She answers but asks my question back at me.

"Yes I love you" Shay smiles at my answer and sit back up out of her hunched over position. "What next?" She asks me.

" Let me make a call"

Skip few minutes later.

Kurogiri shows up in his worp fog and brings a various amount of equipment with him into my room.

"Master Shigaraki is the meaning of this what I think it is?" He asks while looking at Shay. "Yes it is now please set it up so we can find out how far along and if there's more than one she said it could be anywhere between a week to three months and we need to find out for planning purposes"

I can tell Kurogiri's emotions easily and I can tell he's very happy at my answer and he goes right away at getting everything set up.

Soon Shay is laying on my bed with jer shirt up and Kurogiri about to start a sonogram. As soon as he places the hand piece down the room it filled with the sound of a fast paced heartbeat. Looking at the screen we see what looks to be four holes each with little dots inside them.

"My my my you guys have been busy" Kurogiri's voice fills the air and i can hear the slightest hint of giddiness in it.

"I have no clue what I'm looking at what are you talking about Kurogiri?"

Clearing his throat to respond he says " there's four amniotic sacks which can mean 4 successful fertilized eggs or possibly just one still too early to see that though there are four dots doesn't mean they're all alive but there's definitely one in there"

"Four?!?! Quadruplets ?! Isn't that rare?"

I look at Shay at her outburst funny we have the same thoughts and she's able to voice them first most the time.

"Yes very rare but there's a chance they all were fertilized at different times there's one that's definitely bigger see take a look it's already taken a slight shape to a body" Kurogiri replies and adjusts the device to show and sure enough there's a little money looking thing.

This is definitely going to be interesting...


End file.
